Hakase
|Signature = Baron Spade, Invader, Gachanko Gachirobo, Vegasdal, Ultra Eureka}} Hakase 'was first introduced in the Versus Revolution series of the Duel Masters anime. He is part of the secret society of Duel Masters Land. Details He was a tech genius in charge of the technical, programming and designs of the entertainment spots of the park. He have a love of gambling, enjoying a thrill of low probabilities, with a high risk high return strategy. However, he cannot tolerate losses, shown when he lost against Lulu Takigawa through the robot he controls and programmed. He is also shown to have a malicious side, doing anything to achieve his goals and felt that Katta will become a great threat to their plans if the Revolutionary cards were found. After his Gachirobo defeat, he bears a deep grudge against Katta. Anime History Some time in the past, he lost his family when he was young, which gave him a loss in trust and reality. He participates in many organised tournaments, becoming one of the Duel Masters champions. However, he was not satisfied by the victories he gained and turned to gambling duels, which mostly contributed to his gambling personality. After he was part of the secret society of Duel Masters Land, he programmed many robots, with one of them, the gigantic gatcha robo "Gachirobo" as his strongest one in the underground city of the park. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He first appears under the shadows when he opens the gates for Basara. He makes his formal appearance with Basara and Rambo, creating and controlling a robot to stop Lulu for searching Katta Kirifuda. He even programmed it to destroy Lulu's card shop, attacking Benchan and Hokaben. Through the robot, he duels Lulu but lost. Lulu destroys the robot, causing the transmission to be cut. He got frustrated that their plans was foiled, with Rambo commenting it as unbelievable. He made contact to the landlord of the hot springs not to let Katta and the group to find one of the Revolutionary cards hidden there. When his plan failed again, he let the landlord off for once and programmed another maniacal experiments he created for this after surveying Katta's practice duel with Gyou. After the landlord of the hot springs got the armor and attacked Katta and the group instead of settling in a duel, Hakase got a bit embarrassed when he realized that he made a mistake in the programming of the armor. He also send Gachirobo to deal with them but failed again. As a final measure to hide their real plans and get hold of Katta and Dogiragon, Burning Revolution that Katta managed to awaken the dragon's spirit, the group organized the Star Cup event. He then cries over his failed attempt to get hold of Katta and his Revolutionary cards, swearing revenge on him. He also participates in the Star Cup event. In the new attraction in the park which also functions as a casino, he appears as a dealer before revealing himself to Katta and his team. Katta found out he was the one who sent Gachirobo to attack him and decided to duel him. During the duel, Hakase was able to predict Katta's probabilities, allowing him to have an upper hand. However, after Katta awakened Dogiragon, Burning Revolution once more, in which the dragon breaks his final seal chains and second Revolution skill, he got defeated by Katta's "7-hit combo". He later awaits orders from his leader about the land matters and the card shop Lulu Takigawa owns. In the new attraction with the robots he controls, he got annoyed by Katta tempting onto one of the attraction structures. Deck Through the first robot he sent to fight against Lulu, he uses a Water Civilization deck based on the Invader race, demonstrating the Invasion mechanic for the first time. 'Water Civilization *Baron Spade, Invader *Blackjack, Invader *Box, Invader *Jaggra, Invader}} Later his programmed Gachirobo uses a different Invader deck focusing on swarming the field. Water Civilization *Blackjack, Invader *Gachanko, Minirobo No.1 *Gachanko Gachirobo}} In his official duel against Katta, he uses his own Invader deck based on Magic Commands and Liquid People Sen. His deck is mostly themed to be like a gambling table, with creatures that activates abilities based by the cost of his opponent's card. Water Civilization *Blackjack, Invader *Energy Stream *Jaggra, Invader *Marine Flower *Mypad, Start Dash *Peeping Charger *Vegas, Eureka *Vegasdal, Ultra Eureka}} Trivia * As a tech genius, he was like Benny Haha in Shobu Kirifuda's era and Gennai Saiba in the Victory V season of the anime. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Land